


221 G-String

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, G-String, I mean I just said it all in the tags, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, happy johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: After solving a case, Sherlock comes home to a sexy surprise.





	221 G-String

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a part of [Johnlock Utopia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
which is a happy one (no fall, no angst etc). John and Sherlock have been engaged since Christmas.

“Solved it!” Sherlock announced as he opened the door to 221B.

“On the ride here?” John’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Yup”

“The rugby player case? I thought it was at least a seven!”

“It was.” Sherlock followed the sound of John’s voice. He wanted to tell John all about the case and receive praise for how brilliantly he’d solved it. “Once I saw the missing-” The words died in his throat when his eyes met an unexpected view. “John?” The name came out more high-pitched than Sherlock intended so he cleared his throat before continuing. “Is it laundry day?”

“Nope.” John stopped chopping red pepper and looked over his shoulder at Sherlock, smiling. He was wearing an apron and a bright red g-string, only a red triangle visible above his buttocks as the rest disappeared between them.

“Oh…” was all Sherlock could say as he ogled his fiancé.

“You solved an eight yesterday and you solved a seven during the taxi ride home. We should celebrate.”

“Oh John…” Sherlock moaned as his fiancé removed the apron. He shed his coat and started to unbutton his suit jacket.

“Leave it.” John stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “I want you fully dressed when I open your fly and show you how much I adore your brilliance AND your body."


End file.
